Discovering Love
by FandomFan2
Summary: Walter wakes up and finds himself kidnapped by a former-friend. When the kidnapper finds a way to split up the team forever, how will they react and will the team survive? And will Walter survive?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for reading, This was something I just mixed up but have plans to do another chapter if you R &R!**

 **Disclaimer-Guess what? I got the rights to Scorpion for Christmas! Just Kidding. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1. Walter POV:

As Walter drifts into consciousness he feels his headache. Now, he wishes he had stayed unconscious. The past day's events came rushing back to him. Another successful mission. Everyone leaving the garage. Someone opening the door to the garage. And blackness. That is all he could remember. He feels binding on his hands, feet and waist. He knows Sly is better with numbers but he put himself at about a 86% chance of being kidnapped. He knows that the kidnapper must want something from him. And have a motive. With difficulty he cracks his eyes open and looks around. The walls are covered with post-it notes, CD's and other random things. It looks a exactly like Mark Collin's house. Walter is sitting in a metal chair with well tied rope. He isn't wearing the same thing as he was yesterday. Now he is wearing a white shirt and thick gray jacket. He hears footsteps down the hall and when a person comes around the corner Walter can't process who it is. He looks like Mark Collins. He moves like Mark Collins. He sounds like Mark Collins.

"Ah Walter, alas we meet again." He says. He remembers the time when he last saw Mark. In the jail cell. He always said he would get out. Walter didn't doubt him.

"Why am I here?" Walter asks though he knows that he won't get a direct answer. Not from Collins.

"Here as in, in this room? Or here as in why do I have you here?" Collins asks back. His favorite game is to only answer your questions with his own. His other is to go down the rabbit-hole.

"Both." Walter tells him. Mark walks around the room until he is in front of Walter. He pushes his glasses higher on his nose and stares Walter in the eye.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself." He says. Walter can see no sanity left in his eyes. Only determination, but for what?

"Mark, I know you didn't appreciate the fact that I don't want you on the team. But, why are you doing this?" Walter asks him. Mark walks back behind the camera and sets it up. Mark's composure cracks.

"I always hated your team. We could've done it by ourselves. We could've done great things, Walter!" Mark was yelling at the end and clenching his fists. Mark finishes setting up the cameras. Walter can't believe he didn't realize it before. He was going to film whatever he was doing and send it to the team.

"Stop. Whatever you are doing. Please, stop." Walter tries to catch Mark's eye but Mark turns away. Mark could do so many things with this. Trick his team into going into a trap to save him was his worst fear.

"It is the only way." Mark says and sounds almost a little sad."You're team won't continue when I finish." Walter notices the red light of the camera go on. Mark suddenly pulls a gun from his pocket. He is going to kill him. It will split the team apart.

"This is live by the way." Mark says and walks into the camera's view. "Any last words? Regrets?" Mark asks and Walter doesn't react. That is what Mark wants. Walter tries to calculate the possibility of him getting out of this situation. It is less than 1%. Walter has dealt with low statistics before but this was practically unavoidable.

"No? No last words to your team?" Mark says snapping Walter out of his daze. Walter just stares at Mark as he comes even closer to him. Walter sees his trigger finger stutter before a searing pain exploded in his arm and a ear-damaging bang erupt from the barrel of the gun. Walter can't help a scream of pain come from his mouth. The bullet hit a major artery. That wasn't good. He would bleed out in less than 30 minutes not counting how ever many shots Mark was going to take at him next.

"Come on, Walter. Think of your precious team. Give them something to remember you by." Mark says sneering at him. People's faces flash in his mind. Sly at the run-down motel. Toby at the gambling table about to be beaten up. Cabe in Ireland telling him it would be okay. Happy at the stand-in at the fabrication competition. Paige at the diner serving people with a smile. Ralph sitting at the counter playing chess. Megan. Always Megan. Being the best sister and person Walter had ever met. Without thinking about it he speaks his mind.

"I have always thought of you all as my family. And now that I surely will be gone in a while now-" Walter winces as his shoulder stings painfully. "I wanted you all to know that I cared deeply for you." He says and rethinks his words. He had always thought love wasn't real and the illusion of love was illogical. But looking back on his life he thinks of all the times that he had spent with his team and family. Maybe he just didn't recognize the feeling, but I guess what you could call what he had felt and was still feeling was love.

"That is very cute Walter." Mark says and Walter stares at him. He points the gun at Walter's chest. Walter can see the path of the bullet if he pulls the trigger will hit his heart. And he will die. 100% chance. He hopes that his team will recover from his death and move on, not split like Mark wants.

"I love you all." Walter looks at the camera and smiles at them before Mark pulls the trigger.

o_O_o

Sylvester opens his email and finds a video from an anonymous person and it's addressed to the whole team.

"Hey, guys we have a video." Sly says and the rest of the team comes over to his desk from various places across the room. Walter would have to wait from coming back from his trip to the store. He clicks the play button.

 **AN: I hate cliffhangers myself so vote yes or no for chapter 2 and I'll post tomorrow! If 'no' wins I'll take the story down (no use if you don't like it). One, last thing... Walter may or may not have died. Don't assume. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! It's still alive! I had hoped that this story would continue. I don't know exactly how long this one is going to be but I am going to estimate at the most, 10 chapters. Disclaimer-I'm gonna guess that I'm not getting the rights for Scorpion for New Years. Or ever. So I don't own anything. Lastly, this update is dedicated to TobiasTris4ever. Go check them out!**

 **As promised, here it is.**

Chapter 2. Paige POV:

At the store, I'll be back. -Walter

Paige sets down the note that she found on the counter and walks back over to her desk. The note seemed odd. Walter wasn't really the note leaving type and it seems like Walter would've given a time frame, but maybe she was being over suspicious. She looks back over at her desk to look at the high-piled stack of papers. Apparently when you break into a maximum security building, crash a few cars and steal a few items the paperwork is insurmountable. She settles down into her chair and picks up one of the many sheets of paperwork and a pen.

"Hey, guys we have a video." Sly says from across the room. Paige gets up from her chair and walks over to his desk. Maybe the video is from Cabe on another mission, though Paige doesn't really feel up to another mission for a while. Her back was killing her and she didn't want another crap-load of work. Sly presses the play button and Walter is on the screen. And he's tied up, on a chair. Where was he?! Everyone in the group seemed to be in shock but when an unmistakable voice plays on the speakers, everyone panics.

"This is live, by the way." Mark Collins' voice fills the air around them and Paige wraps her arms around herself. She would never forget the way that his voice sounded. The way he affected the team, her and especially Walter. Walter's face was beaten up and he was tied up on a chair in a very familiar place. A place that looked exactly like Mark Collins' house. What did he want with Walter? Paige tries to suppress her fear so that she doesn't scream out loud; but when a gun appears in Mark's hand she can't help but let a small one out. Walter's face remains unchanged from the expressionless one he was displaying.

"Any last words? Regrets?" Mark asks Walter as he walks closer to him. Paige wants to yell, scream and sob; but she is frozen in place. Mark is going to kill him. Paige knows that Walter doesn't believe in last words for anyone, so she doesn't expect him to say anything about his regrets or any last words at all. But, Paige did have regrets. She regretted not helping him more with Megan and connecting with Ralph. She regretted ever leaving him and the team. She regretted any time that they had fought. She regretted not trying harder. She didn't regret kissing him, but she did regret the conversation that came after.

"No? No last words to your team?" Mark says and Paige can see him clearly on the screen. He looks ragged and half-starved. But he looks very excited for what he is going to do. Paige wants to kill Mark for what he has done. Sending the video to them? Doesn't he know that whatever happens in this video will severely affect all of them? He probably did. A loud bang explodes from the speakers and Paige screams. He shot Walter. He could be dead. When she opens her eyes she sees blood pouring out of Walter's arm. Thank god. He's still alive. But Paige can tell it's not for long. Walter's scream of agony is the worst sound she had ever heard and she hears it clear as day over the speakers.

"Come on, Walter. Think of your precious team. Give them something to remember you by." Mark taunts him. Paige and the rest of the team know that there is nothing they can do. Mark's house is 20 minutes away. Even if they called someone, they wouldn't get there on time. Walter is as good as dead. Paige wants to stop watching. But her eyes cannot tear away from the screen in front of her.

"I have always thought of you all as my family. And now that I surely will be gone in a while now-" Walter starts to say but makes a grimace of pain. Paige can't believe that he is talking, but from the look in his eyes she knows that he has given up. He seems to have accepted his own death. "I wanted you all to know that I cared deeply for you." He tells them and Paige wants to scream again. 'Caring deeply for them' is going to be his last words before he dies.

"That is very cute Walter." Mark says and chuckles. The gun is pointed at Walter's chest. Walter briefly looks at Mark for a second before he looks at the camera.

"I love you all." Walter says and Paige's sobs rack her body. The only words that she thought she would never hear him say. She had dreamed about those words. The things it could help Walter with; relating to people, understanding the team, and maybe giving the two of them a chance. But, Walter had to say these words seconds from certain death. Seconds from when the trigger was pulled and Paige fell to the ground. Her whole world lost.

o_O_o

Mark Collins smiles down at the body of Walter O'Brien as he falls to the ground. Mark quickly shuts off the camera and places the hot gun back into his pocket. The Scorpion team is over with. And he now has Walter. All to himself. At last.

 **AN: Please don't hate me? I am planning out a release schedule for my FanFics. Any suggestions? Please comment or PM me! See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Paige POV:

The rest of the team stays silent after the video ends. But Paige can't help the sobs that rack her body. She'll never see Walter's smile when he's working on something he likes. She'll never see Walter's hands wave around when he tries to explain something. She'll never see him laugh and smile when he plays with Ralph. Ever again. Walter was such an important father figure to Ralph she can't even compensate what it will do to him. Trying to think of all the happy times that she had with Walter, she drags herself to the couch and buries her face into a pillow and cries.

o_O_o

Happy POV:

Happy stares at the screen for minutes after it turns black. She feels the rage rush through her. She had always hated Mark, but what she was feeling was worse than hate. She wanted to kill him. He killed Walter. Walter had been with her ever since they had met. He had been her friend when she thought she had none. She had been his family. And now he was gone. Happy transferred whatever she was feeling into anger and aggression. It was easiest for her. Paige was sitting on the couch sobbing into the pillow. Happy felt the odd urge to join her but kept walking over to where Cabe kept the punching bags. Since she didn't think anyone would enjoy her pounding upon them with her fists she dragged the bag out from in the corner and hung it up. She hit the bag and imagined it was Mark. Happy's hands stung but she welcomed the pain and used it to fuel her anger. She lost track of time and lost herself in punching the bag, that was Mark.

o_O_o

Sylvester POV:

Walter was 100% dead. That was a fact. He was dead. Just like Megan. How unlucky that the brother and sister die with in a month of each other. How unlucky that Mark, the man they thought they would never see again, would be the one to kill him. And how unlucky that they were watching it, and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Sylvester remembers Walter's words. That he loved them. Love. The concept that Walter didn't understand, until now. Sylvester found love with Megan, and realized that he did love the team as a family. But only after Walter's death. Sylvester wanted his mind off Walter. He wanted his mind to stop racing all over the place. He remembered that Math was his last link to calm, so Sylvester walked over to the chalkboard and did what calmed him.

o_O_o

Toby POV:

Walter falls to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest before the screen goes black. Paige falls to the ground and her sobs are the only sounds in the garage. Most of the time Toby deflects emotions with jokes or being a smartass. But now wasn't the best time for that, so he stayed silent and tried not to think about Walter's body lying on the ground at Mark's feet. Toby walks back to his desk and sits down in his chair. It was Mark. Mark killed Walter. Toby wasn't usually one for revenge but Mark was going to pay.

o_O_o

Mark POV:

Mark walks over to Walter and hears him groan. The blunt trauma of the bullet would give him 3 inch in diameter bruise for approximately 18 days before it wouldn't show anymore. There was no way to measure pain, they had tried using dol units a while ago, but since pain is subjective that method failed. But in short, the blunt trauma of the bullet would hurt pretty bad right now. Along with the fact that Mark did still shoot him in the arm. Mark takes Walter's jacket and shirt, which were soaked in blood, off of him and placed them on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Walter croaks out and Mark frowns. He should've been able to figure that out.

"Come on Walter. Use that 197 IQ of yours." Mark replies and smiles at the glare that Walter gives him. He notices Walter look over at the jacket and shirt on the floor and around the room.

"You gave me a bullet reflective shirt and the jacket was filled with fake blood?" Walter says it like a question but Mark can tell that he knows that he is correct. Mark just happily nods. He got the Scorpion team out of the way and now he and Walter can continue working together. Finding new discoveries and making theories. "You forgot to do the whole sleeve." Walter comments and looks down at his bleeding arm.

"No I didn't. I did that on purpose but had hoped it wouldn't come to that." Mark comments saddly. Walter wouldn't be able to work as efficiently for a while but he had to make Walter believe that he was actually going to die so that he could give last words to the team, that would guarantee that they wouldn't stay together. Mark knows that if Walter gave them his last words, when Walter doesn't believe in it, they would take his 'death' more seriously. Whereas if he didn't it might make his 'death' more unbelievable for them.

"What do you want with this Mark?" Walter asks and Mark picks up the pair of handcuffs from the table and attaches them to Walter's wrists. He walks back over to the table and picks up the pre-made syringe. Walter's eyes widen at Mark holding it, he knows what it is.

"You'll figure it out." Mark says before he injects Walter with the syringe. Walter gets knocked out in seconds with the drug infiltrating his system. He should be unconscious for 3 hours and 37 minutes according to the amount Mark gave him and Walter's mass and body size. Mark gets Walter's body to the car using the contraption that he had made a few days ago. Mark knew he was no Sylvester or Happy but he applauded himself on his handiwork. He cleans up the area and leaves just enough evidence for the team. If they even come. Once he gets Walter into the car, Mark drives away from his house. He knows where he's going and he knows that Walter is coming with him. And Walter will never leave him again.

 **AN: Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, comment and PM me, please. I really like to know if I'm doing well or not... :)**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Scorpion or any of it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Paige POV:**

No one says anything for hours. Except for the call to Cabe, no one had gotten or sent any phone calls. The garage sat in complete silence except for the sound of Sylvester typing at his computer, Happy banging on a piece of sheet metal every few hours, or herself not able to rein in her tears. Toby mostly sat in silence, not doing anything. Her phone rang, interrupting the silence. She dragged herself over to her purse across the room and pulled out her phone. It was the sitter. Paige had thought about Ralph quite a few times since…. she didn't want to think about it. She didn't know how to tell him without breaking him. Walter had meant everything to him, and now that he was gone….Ralph would be crushed. The phone buzzed in her hand again and she pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Paige?" Callie asked in her ever cheerful voice.

"Yeah, Callie. I'll be over in a little bit." Paige told her trying not to sound like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked sounding worried.

"I just have a cold. I'll be over in 20." Paige said not really registering her words.

"See you then!" Callie said happily and Paige wished she felt that clueless of the world around her. Paige ended the call and leaned against the table. She heard footsteps heading out the door and she investigated to see who was trying to leave. Toby was shouldering his bag and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked, narrowing her eyes at him. If it was what she thought, it wasn't going to be pretty trying to get him back into the building.

"Back to my apartment. Out for a drink. I don't know." Toby said and reached for the door handle. Paige stepped in front of him and kept him from leaving the garage.

"You're lying Toby. I can tell." Paige said and Toby shoulders slumped in defeat. "Don't do this Toby. You're better than that." Paige told him firmly.

"What if I'm not? The only thing I'm good at is gambling, so that is what I am going to do." Toby said sounding exhausted and defeated.

"No it's not. Walter wouldn't have wanted you to do this." Paige told him, her voice cracking at their dead teammate's name.

"He's dead. It doesn't matter." Toby said harshly and Paige saw the side of Toby not many people saw. The stone-cold, cruel side. Toby tried to push her aside to get past, but Paige held her ground.

"Happy! Get over here!" Paige yelled, her voice sounding scraggly and throaty to her own ears.

"Why should I?" Happy yelled back a few moments later. Paige sighed, still keeping Toby from leaving by pushing on his shoulders.

"Unless you want another dead teammate, get out here." Paige said and it must have struck a nerve in Happy because she came around the corner, grabbed Toby by the shirt, and dragged him away from the door. Paige smoothed out her shirt and stared around at the garage and breathed deeply.

"No one is to leave this garage. Understood?" Paige said and was met with silence. She walked out the door, knowing they heard her and drove to pick up Ralph, not knowing what she was going to do next.

 **Walter POV:**

Walter comes into consciousness to a pounding headache that felt like his skull was being split open. He feels ropes on his wrists and feet and it feels like he didn't move from his original spot from when Mark kidnapped him. And shot him. But he was still alive and Mark wanted something from him, that Walter couldn't figure out. Walter wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy and sluggish. He knew he wasn't still in Mark's house, Mark wouldn't have knocked him out for the fun of it. He had a reason for what he did. He always had a reason.

"Awake now, Walter?" Mark's amused voice said from across the room to his left. Walter figured he was 10 feet away and from the sound of footsteps, he was coming closer. Walter tried to open his eyes again and pulled his eyelids open a fraction and was able to see Mark's blurry features. A wave of nausea came over him and he closed his eyes again. After a moment he opened his eyes fully and blinked a few times to get his vision in focus. He was in an apartment and as he looked around memories flooded his mind.

" _Welcome, to my humble home." Mark said with a sly smile and gestured into his apartment. Walter walked in and the room was surprised at the amount of things fit into this room. All of the walls were covered with white boards, most of them filled with writing. Mark had multiple desks, all of which had computers and piles of notebooks. Pens, markers and other utensils were scattered around the room, so it seemed Mark could write down anything in a seconds notice._

" _It seems you've been working on some things." Walter said and stared at one of the boards which had a theory for wormholes and implementing them in as teleportation devices. Walter had never seen such in depth work from anyone except himself. He knew Mark's IQ was high, but he never imagined the complexity of his work and the way his brain worked so similarly to his._

" _Just some things I've been thinking up." Mark said and handed Walter a notebook from the desk nearest to the door. Walter flipped through the pages and saw countless ideas and experiments, many of which he had thought of or done himself. Walter smiled and stuck out his hand at Mark. His decision was made._

" _Welcome to the team."_

" _Mark, I've been talking to the rest of the team and they think that you should leave the team." Walter said and Mark put down the notebook he was writing in._

" _I know, they don't like me. And I knew you were planning on telling me." Mark said and Walter wasn't at least a little bit surprised. Mark was almost as smart as him and he could figure most everything out._

" _I don't know what to do, but they were threatening to leave unless you left." Walter said rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand._

" _Then let them. We would be great without them. Just think of all the things we could do!" Mark said excitedly, and Walter could see the gears turning in his head. Mark had never approved of the rest of the team and had told Walter multiple times that they should take off on their own and work together. Mark was still staring at him with an expectant look. Walter thought of all the theories they had developed together, their combined brain power almost too much to comprehend. But he also thought of Toby, Happy and Sylvester. He had met all of them before he had met Mark, and them leaving would be worse than Mark staying. He needed them._

" _I'm sorry, Mark. You're off the team. Please don't come back or anything. It wouldn't be efficient and it would be pointless." Walter said to him and Mark's face became impassive and blank. Walter walked out of the apartment, the door shutting behind him, and down to his car. On the way down he could hear an animal-like scream coming from behind him. And that was the last he would ever see of the building._

Walter stared at the familiar space of the apartment that Mark had lived in before he moved to his house. There were boards set up on the walls, and only 2 two desks that were sitting next to each other. Ahead of him there was a white board that could be flipped around and was on wheels. It reminded Walter of his school days and the chalk boards the teachers had used.

"Recognize the area?" Mark said gesturing to the room around him. Un-amused, Walter glared at Mark.

"How could I forget?" Walter said with a trace of sarcasm. He had never used sarcasm before but it seemed fitting in this situation. Walter glanced around once more and tried to process his surroundings, but his brain was still lethargic.

"I hope you enjoy the area, we'll be staying here for a while." Mark said, giving away less information than Walter wanted. He wanted to know why he was here. What Mark wanted. How long he'll be with Mark. Will he ever let him go.

"Why are you doing this Mark?" Walter said and he noticed his headache and fuzziness in his head was diminishing rapidly.

"Walter, Walter." Mark said condescendingly. "You will understand. Soon." Mark walked over to the plain white board Walter had been looking at earlier and skimmed his fingers over the edges of it. "Do you know what is on the other side of this board?" Mark asked, not looking him in the eye, instead at the board.

"You know I don't, Mark." Walter said with a sigh. It wasn't like Mark to ask dumb questions that he already knew the answer to; which he had been doing a lot.

"Why don't I show you?" Mark said and flipped the board around. The other side of the board was filled with writing of numbers, letters, diagrams, algorithms and more. It all matched up in Walter's head. It was their work on the wormhole theory, but it wasn't finished. Numbers flowed through Walter's head quicker than ever. He strained to reach the empty board and finish their work. He had to.

 **Mark POV** :

Walter's eyes stayed glued to the board and he pulled and tugged against his restraints. Mark smiled to himself. Walter was hooked and he wasn't going anywhere. Mark untied the knots that held Walter to the chair and as soon as they were undone, Walter ran to the board and picked up the nearest marker. Mark watched as Walter wrote on the board with lightning speed, his eyes unclear and dazed. Mark smiled, all was going to plan. Perfectly..

 **A/N: Hey, guys! So super sorry I haven't updated in a while, these past weeks have been hectic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Please comment and PM me on anything, you reviews inspire me to write and make sure I'm doing this right!**

 **-FandomFan2**


End file.
